1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing integrated circuits and other electronic devices. More particularly, it relates to an improved process for the deposition of silicon dioxide on a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description Of The Related Art
The use of plasma reactors for various etching procedures is well known in the art. It is also well known in the art that the use of plasma reactors can enhance the deposition of various conductive or insulating layers on a semiconductor wafer. In addition, it is known that the use of ultraviolet light also increases the deposition rate for both conductive and insulating layers and that the deposition rate is directly proportional to the number of photons striking the surface. It is also known that placing a seemingly transpareint window in the path of ultraviolet photons reduces the number of photons reaching the surface of the object at which the beam is directed.
The cross-related cases describe devices and methods for the vacuum processing of semiconductor wafers. They disclose methods for manipulating wafers, and etching and depositing conductive and insulating materials in vacuum processors. In addition, the cross-related cases have described devices and methods which can simultaneously couple the use of several energy sources (e.g., radio frequency, microwave, light and ultraviolet light) during a single processing step. One such device is disclosed in a related U.S. Patent Application of a common assignee (Ser. No. 074,398 filed 7/16/87).
These devices and methods have helped to reduce to a very low value the particulate contamination of wafers undergoing manufacturing processes. They have reduced potential particulate ingress, particulate settling time and the potential for process generated contaminants.
They also allow a multiplicity of steps to be performed in the same vacuum processor without moving the wafer (e.g., Ser. No. 074,114 filed 7/16/87). They also allow post deposition clean up of the chamber. These devices and methods, have, therefore, added to the efficiency, uniformity, and yield of the semiconductor manufacturing process.
The pace of development in the semiconductor industry creates, however, a situation in which manufacturers must constantly strive to increase throughput and yield in order to remain competitive. Thus, each new advance must be used optimally.
The advances in the processing technology described in the cross-related cases, have, therefore, created a need for an optimized process. In a related case by a common assignee (Ser. No. 074,391 filed 7/16/87), there is disclosed a method for the deposition of silicon dioxide using a silicon containing feed gas(e.g., silane or disilane). Therefore, a need exists for an optimized deposition method which can deposit both doped and undoped silicon dioxide and utilize different silicon sources as feed gasses.